You and Me right now
by Simplyfx
Summary: Is there anything worse than falling in love with someone that is slightly homophobic? Kise is well aware but he can't stop his feelings for Aomine. What will happen when he confesses to him? Aomine/Kise/ Miragen!fic


**Author:** Simplyfx

**Title**: You and me right now

**Rating**: T (rating will go up)

**Pairing**: Daiki Aomine, Ryouta Kise

**Summary**: Is there anything worse than falling in love with someone that is slightly homophobic? Kise is well aware but he can't stop his feelings for Aomine. What will happen when he confesses to him? Aomine/Kise/ Miragen!fic

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the KNB characters! They all belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi! also the Aokise fanart displayed here belongs to the respective owner!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP.

**Author's Note: **Well I wrote this a long while ago, and to be honest I wanted to write more for the first chapter, but I got kinda lazy and busy, but I will try to write it asap hopefully^^ The plot is all on my mind I just wish that someone could write it for me looool. I effin love this anime/manga a ton*o* I am totally not obsessed, and I love the fandom too *_* OMG Aokise are my banana babies, my new otp ;o; This is my first Aokise fic _ and weee here Aomine will be a little homophobic so yeah a little angst doesn't hurt anyone, and I also tried to make it funny but honestly I dunno even if the charas are IC or not, hope they are not too OOC sigh.  
I want to thank some people for the beta reading, tips and motivation since my writing is poop -_- thank you very much to **mezzoforteme, Lovercandi, ohbirds and ** **arancar-no-6** all of them are tumblr users c: and they are precious bananas so check' em out k? =D Enough with the banana talk have some banana action now xD

Enjoy!

Admiration, deep admiration was what Kise Ryouta felt for a certain dark blue haired boy, or at least this was what the blond had always thought.

Aomine Daiki was the only person that had lit up that fire Kise has been looking for, for so long, triggering him, in a way to do the best he could by challenging the tanned-skinned male at basketball one-on-one almost every day.

And Aomine would always be glad to accept the challenge against the blond, knowing the latter had no way of winning.

Kise would always whine about losing, but deep inside he knew that, if anything, he is unable to see himself winning against Aomine. He wanted to win against him yet he didn't want to see him lose.

It sure was an odd and contradictory feeling, but it was fine with him as long as he could see the other male keep smiling at him, joking around as if they were not only teammates but also close buddies.

Slowly the admiration that Kise felt for Aomine had turned into something else, and the blond little by little realized his feelings. Whenever Kise's golden eyes briefly met the magnetic blue ones of Aomine, he would blush and immediately turn his gaze away.

It was bad; Kise was in love, but what was even worse was that Aomine had absolutely no idea about his feelings. This was mostly what made the blond model decide to confess to all of his teammates his biggest secret, maybe hoping he had some kind of hope this way.

"I am gay!" Kise had simply said one day during practice, leaving every member of the generation of miracles stunned. "You guys can simply accept me for who I am and continue to be my friend or end our friendship right here."

It was obvious that it had not been easy for Kise to confess the truth about his sexuality, but he knew deep inside that coming out it was the best choice he could ever make. Although Kise never did forget the look of utter surprise plastered onto everyone's face, in a way it was unexpected for them that someone like him, good at basketball and quite a popular model, was in truth homosexual.

However, none of them had made a fuss about the question, and always acted towards him friendly, especially Akashi. Aomine instead was the only exception, since that day he started acting differently towards Kise, distancing himself from him.

Kise was deeply hurt by Aomine's behaviour but never said a thing. He knew that a love confession would have turned things between them even worse, and so he simply decided to stifle his own emotions.

"Akashicchi, Akashicchi!"

Much to Aomine's chagrin, Kise's annoying voice echoed loudly through the gym. It was practice time and as usual, the members of the well-known Generation of Miracles had gathered for practice together.

There was only one thing though that Aomine Daiki, ace of his basketball team, didn't like one bit, and it was the fact that the during the past week, the blond model has been getting too close to the captain of their team Akashi Seijuro.

It wasn't as though Aomine was jealous because he obviously wasn't, not at all.

"We should really go to this club Akashicci!" Kise said as a look of sheer joy made its way on his face, smiling happily at Akashi.

Aomine couldn't help but snort a bit at the sight before him, annoyance written all over his face.

"Oi, Kise, you're annoying!"

It was no surprise for Kise that Aomine would be riled up whenever he acted childish and whenever he would go on about something as long as he could get it and satisfy his own whims, but what made it even more interesting it was the fact that the blond could and would elicit such a reaction from him. And Kise always took this opportunity to whine at the tanned skinned male, knowing exactly what the other's taunt would be.

"Eeeh! Aominecchi is being mean again!"

"I wouldn't be if you weren't such a cry baby" came the teasing reply and the blond felt slight anger seethe under his skin.

If it hadn't been for Akashi's quick action when he grabbed Kise by his wrist, the blonde would have thrown himself into a rather uncomfortable onslaught of words towards Aomine.

"Now, now guys chill down!" An unperturbed Akashi said, showing a rather calm expression. "There's no reason to fight over silly things" he lightly moved towards Kise and tightened his grip on his wrist, eyes shining of an unusual eerie colour as he stared at Aomine, giving a smirk.

The tall, tanned male rolled his eyes in confusion, expression turning into a scowl when he saw Akashi push Kise closer to him and lightly intertwine his hand with the blond's.

_Ok fuck, you don't hold hands with someone unless there's something going on_. Aomine thought dryly.

"Tch! whatever," he huffed and averted his gaze, but Kise had gotten fired up, heading towards him after breaking free from Akashi's hold. Aomine didn't know if he was glad for the fact that Kise's hand wasn't in Akashi's anymore or if he had to be mad at the blond's childish reaction, but then again that was Kise and that was how he was.

"Aominecchi you are a jerk!" Kise spoke furiously, his voice was tight, and so Aomine guessed that he really meant it.

Words like 'jerk', 'idiot', or 'stupid' were common use in Kise's vocabulary when he addressed him, especially when the dark blue haired male teased him about anything, but this time there was a certain sound in the blonde's tone that made him flinch a bit.

Brief silence wafted around the room during which Aomine's jangled nerves started to relent, then Kise's voice rang again into his ears, and Aomine just pressed his pinkie into his right ear nonchalantly as if he wanted to drive out that annoying sound.

"Aominecchi's definition of fun is not fun at all," Kise continued, the corners of his lips curling upward into a small pout.

"Aah?" A deep snort that Aomine couldn't help but utter, giving to his tone a rather high octave "is that my fault if you resemble a dog?"

The faintest of the blushes crept into Kise's cheeks. Being called a dog wasn't exactly what he expected after all, because seriously he didn't think that Aomine thought of him as one, sure he had his exuberant moods and was always friendly with everyone and chatting about almost anything, but the prospective of being compared to a dog was rather humiliating.

Every member of the generation of miracles was now looking at them bickering, mouths agape.

"Is that my fault if your head is attached to an ass?"

Kise finally retorted, after trying to regain his composure, and Aomine's brow furrowed in irritation as silence fell once again onto the gym.

"Oi, kise don't make me rearrange your pretty face!"

Aomine's irritated voice broke through the silence as he paced forward toward the blonde, the sound of his shoes heavy against the floor resounded loudly in the room, but the moment he was about to grip Kise by the collar of his jersey, Aomine stopped in his spot , when a sudden voice popping out from nowhere graced his ears.

"So Aomine kun thinks that Kise-kun has a pretty face?"

Aomine slowly turned towards the voice, only to be greeted by a pair of blue eyes that stared at him with an impassive expression.

"T-Tetsu!?" The tall male exclaimed, a bit startled that the boy had come out of nowhere as usual.

"Stop doing that!"

Slight confusion crossed Kuroko's feature, and his eyes blinked a few times before questioning his teammate.

"Doing what?"

"Popping out from nowhere,"

"But I was here since the beginning" the blue haired boy gave an easy reply, and Aomine scoffed, remembering Kuroko's amazing lack of presence.

Sighing, Aomine ran a hand through his hair and turned toward Kise again, noticing that everyone, except Kise, who for an odd reason was burning red with embarrassment, was staring at him with such amusement written all over their faces that Aomine felt uncomfortable.

"What are you guys looking like idiots for?" Aomine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you just said that Kise has a pretty face," Midorima replied slyly as he showed off his exceptional shooting skills, easily throwing the ball from one side of the court to the other one as the ball went straight into the basket.

"Tsk," Midorima cooed, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "I never miss a shot."

Aomine stood there tense for a second, and shot an evil glare towards the green haired teen soon after.

"I didn't mean it like that, dammit!"

"Yeah, but the fact still stands" Kuroko interjected lightly with his usual expression void of any feeling.

"Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi," Kise still vividly embarrassed called out to them and tried to divert the subject towards what was the main topic, both of his hands frantically waving in front of his face.

"I was talking about the club, club."

"Eeeeh?" Someone came running almost as a cyclone from the other side of the court and forcefully made his way within the group. "Will be there any food?"

Kuroko as much as he tried to keep a hollow expression couldn't help to blink and give him a skeptical look. "Is food the only thing you think about Murasakibara-kun?"

The purple haired giant huffed, arms cradling towards his chest. "Where's the fun if there's no food?"

Everyone had to face palm at the statement, sure enough, food was the main entertainment for Murasakibara , but the passion he had for it was over the average limit.

Having heard more than enough, Aomine gave the giant a look of complete disbelief. "It's a club, you moron! They likely serve drinks more than food."

"Oh! Is Aomine kun an expert about it?" Kuroko asked nonchalantly, knowing he had been hit the nail right in the head.

"Cut it, Tetsu." An irritated Aomine shot back. A faint blush made its way on his cheeks, contrasting almost comically with the tanned colour of his skin. It was rare that Aomine was genuinely embarrassed, but obviously, stuff like going to clubs was something he was used to.

Kise's expression darkened as he looked at Aomine. He knew well that his teammate was maybe far more outgoing than he himself was, and this, in one way or another disturbed him deeply.

He was jealous; Jealous of all the girls Aomine had. Jealous over the fact that the guy he loved always slept around but never had a serious relationship with any of them. Maybe this was what had made Kise hope. Hoping that one day Aomine might look at him differently.

"Anyway, Kise which club is it?"

Midorima's sudden question pulled Kise out of his train of thought as he stared at the bespectacled teen with a timid look. Aomine noticed it and briefly wondered what had set the always-joyful Kise in such a state.

And hell! Since when did he notice about Kise's expressions? Aomine mused, berating himself for such absurd thoughts.

"W-well …." Kise stuttered, unsure of how to properly say it without freaking out anyone, "it's a gay club."

Aomine felt a vein popping on his forehead as sheer irritation started to build up in his body.

"Like hell I am going to a gay club!"

**To be continued... leave me a review if you can c:**

**Ps: The title is stupid I know xD**


End file.
